Potions
The Potion Market The Stonehearth Merchant Company revolutionized the production of magical consumables, starting with scrolls and soon after moving into potions. The most famous of the potions is the Mana Potion, still a very closely guarded secret – and a very close second-most-popular potion behind medically-related potions. In Baldur's Gate or North Point, there are hundreds of potion types available at fair prices. In the rest of the Marquisate, there are dozens of types in mass quantities at market value. The following list is merely some of the bigger sellers to the common market. Note: It's possible for a character to make some coin on the side, between adventures, brewing and selling potions. For both Weave and Primal potion producers, check the [[Potions:Creation|page for Creating Potions]]. __TOC__ Oil of Etherealness Potion, rare Beads of this cloudy gray oil form on the outside of its container and quickly evaporate. The oil can cover a Medium or smaller creature, along with the equipment it’s wearing and carrying (one additional vial is required for each size category above Medium). Applying the oil takes 10 minutes. The affected creature then gains the effect of the etherealness spell for 1 hour. Oil of Sharpness Potion, very rare This clear, gelatinous oil sparkles with tiny, ultrathin silver shards. The oil can coat one slashing or piercing weapon or up to 5 pieces of slashing or piercing ammunition. Applying the oil takes 1 minute. For 1 hour, the coated item is magical and has a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls. Oil of Slipperiness Potion, uncommon This sticky black unguent is thick and heavy in the container, but it flows quickly when poured. The oil can cover a Medium or smaller creature, along with the equipment it’s wearing and carrying (one additional vial is required for each size category above Medium). Applying the oil takes 10 minutes. The affected creature then gains the effect of a freedom of movement spell for 8 hours. Alternatively, the oil can be poured on the ground as an action, where it covers a 10-foot square, duplicating the effect of the grease spell in that area for 8 hours. Philter of Love Potion, uncommon The next time you see a creature within 10 minutes after drinking this philter, you become charmed by that creature for 1 hour. If the creature is of a species and gender you are normally attracted to, you regard it as your true love while you are charmed. This potion’s rose-hued, effervescent liquid contains one easy-to-miss bubble shaped like a heart. Potion of Animal Friendship Potion, uncommon When you drink this potion, you can cast the animal friendship spell (save DC 13) for 1 hour at will. Agitating this muddy liquid brings little bits into view: a fish scale, a hummingbird tongue, a cat claw, or a squirrel hair. Potion of Clairvoyance Potion, rare When you drink this potion, you gain the effect of the clairvoyance spell. An eyeball bobs in this yellowish liquid but vanishes when the potion is opened. Potion of Climbing Potion, common When you drink this potion, you gain a climbing speed equal to your walking speed for 1 hour. During this time, you have advantage on Strength (Athletics) checks you make to climb. The potion is separated into brown, silver, and gray layers resembling bands of stone. Shaking the bottle fails to mix the colors. Potion of Diminution Potion, rare When you drink this potion, you gain the “reduce” effect of the enlarge/reduce spell for 1d4 hours (no concentration required). The red in the potion’s liquid continuously contracts to a tiny bead and then expands to color the clear liquid around it. Shaking the bottle fails to interrupt this process. Potion of Flying Potion, very rare When you drink this potion, you gain a flying speed equal to your walking speed for 1 hour and can hover. If you’re in the air when the potion wears off, you fall unless you have some other means of staying aloft. This potion’s clear liquid floats at the top of its container and has cloudy white impurities drifting in it. Potion of Gaseous Form Potion, rare When you drink this potion, you gain the effect of the gaseous form spell for 1 hour (no concentration required) or until you end the effect as a bonus action. This potion’s container seems to hold fog that moves and pours like water. Potion of Giant Strength Potion, rarity varies When you drink this potion, your Strength score changes for 1 hour. The type of giant determines the score (see the table below). The potion has no effect on you if your Strength is equal to or greater than that score. This potion’s transparent liquid has floating in it a sliver of fingernail from a giant of the appropriate type. The potion of frost giant strength and the potion of stone giant strength have the same effect. Potion of Growth Potion, uncommon When you drink this potion, you gain the “enlarge” effect of the enlarge/reduce spell for 1d4 hours (no concentration required). The red in the potion’s liquid continuously expands from a tiny bead to color the clear liquid around it and then contracts. Shaking the bottle fails to interrupt this process. Potion of Healing Potion, rarity varies You regain hit points when you drink this potion. The number of hit points depends on the potion’s rarity, as shown in the Potions of Healing table. Whatever its potency, the potion’s red liquid glimmers when agitated. Potion of Heroism Potion, rare For 1 hour after drinking it, you gain 10 temporary hit points that last for 1 hour. For the same duration, you are under the effect of the bless spell (no concentration required). This blue potion bubbles and steams as if boiling. Potion of Invisibility Potion, very rare This potion’s container looks empty but feels as though it holds liquid. When you drink it, you become invisible for 1 hour. Anything you wear or carry is invisible with you. The effect ends early if you attack or cast a spell. Potion of Mind Reading Potion, rare When you drink this potion, you gain the effect of the detect thoughts spell (save DC 13). The potion’s dense, purple liquid has an ovoid cloud of pink floating in it. Potion of Poison Potion, uncommon This concoction looks, smells, and tastes like a potion of healing or other beneficial potion. However, it is actually poison masked by illusion magic. An identify spell reveals its true nature. If you drink it, you take 3d6 poison damage, and you must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned. At the start of each of your turns while you are poisoned in this way, you take 3d6 poison damage. At the end of each of your turns, you can repeat the saving throw. On a successful save, the poison damage you take on your subsequent turns decreases by 1d6. The poison ends when the damage decreases to 0. Potion of Resistance Potion, uncommon When you drink this potion, you gain resistance to one type of damage for 1 hour. The GM chooses the type or determines it randomly from the options below. Potion of Speed Potion, very rare When you drink this potion, you gain the effect of the haste spell for 1 minute (no concentration required). The potion’s yellow fluid is streaked with black and swirls on its own. Potion of Water Breathing Potion, uncommon You can breathe underwater for 1 hour after drinking this potion. Its cloudy green fluid smells of the sea and has a jellyfish-like bubble floating in it. Category:Player-Character Notes Category:DM/GM Notes Category:Equipment